Siege on Chow Castle
!! |Rōmaji title = Kingu Kyassuru no Kōbō!! |Literal title = King Castle on the Offensive-Defensive!! |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 113 |Manga = World Domination |Previous = King Piccolo's Wish |Next = Conquest and Power |Airdate = May 25, 1988 |English Airdate = September 18, 2003 }} !!|''Kingu Kyassuru no Kōbō!!|lit. "King Castle on the Offensive-Defensive!!"}} is the twelfth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred thirteenth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 25, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 18, 2003. Summary As King Piccolo prepares to attack Chow Castle, everyone is celebrating King Furry's anniversary, including Suno who is there to present flowers. At the Sacred Land of Korin, Upa is ecstatic to see Goku again after three years a part. Goku voices his intentions to climb Korin Tower, to meet Korin once more so that he can receive more training from him in the hopes of defeating Piccolo. Yajirobe does not want to go with Goku anymore until Goku mentions the Senzu Beans, a meal that will be able to fill him right up. With Bora's help, he launches the two of them up Korin Tower to give them a head start. Yajirobe then begins his climb up the Tower with Goku on his back. Yamcha and the others arrive where Tien Shinhan is waiting and find the deceased bodies of Master Roshi and Chiaotzu. Tien tells all those present that he will destroy the demon by using the same Evil Containment Wave that Master Roshi attempted and takes off. While the children are handing their flowers over to the King. Piccolo arrives at the castle and without hesitation begins to attack the guards. King Piccolo storms the castle and things get ugly in the kingdom, even for King Furry. Nothing the guards are able to do are able to slow down the villain. King Piccolo kills the commander and captures the evacuating king. Yajirobe finally reaches near the tower's summit. Major Events *Yajirobe begins the climb up Korin Tower with Goku on his back. *King Piccolo storms the King's Castle. Battles *King Piccolo vs. Castle Guard *King Piccolo vs. Strong King's Guard Appearances Characters Locations *Central City **King Castle *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Jingle Village Objects *Power Pole *Hovercar *Gun *Pilaf's Flying Base Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *Piano displaying the layout of the world powers to Piccolo only for the demon king to destroy it out of irritation/boredom is filler. *The event of King Furry's 20th Anniversary and the resulting parade are only in the anime. *Suno being at the event as one of the flower girls is filler; in the manga, she only appeared with her parents watching Piccolo's announcement about his takeover. Also, Android 8's inclusion in the scene is only in the anime. *Piccolo and Piano's invasion on the castle is more fleshed out. In the manga, they walk over to the castle gate, Piccolo kills the guards until one of them betrays King Furry's location, where he flies up to the king and his commander. Here, Piccolo drops into the city from the ship before walking up to the gate, proceeds to kill several more guards, including several tanks that the commander deploys to keep the panic from escalating, and then asks where the king is hiding. The guard's line from the manga selling out Furry was excluded from the anime with him just screaming in fear at Piccolo (the dub has him hysterically screaming that he's being paid by the hour, which wasn't in the Japanese version at all). Piano is the one to point out the king to Piccolo in the anime. *Upa stating he's been training with his father and his attempt to flip Goku are filler. *Yajirobe and Upa's antagonistic interactions are filler, as is the former's attempt to leave after he sees there's no food around. *Yamcha and the others flying over to where the dragon balls were last gathered only to find out that Roshi and Chiaotzu are dead is only in the anime. In the manga, they don't find this out until after Tien has mastered the Evil Containment Wave and is looking for Piccolo, where Piccolo makes his announcement. Tien tells them about the others' deaths as well as Shenron's at the same time. *The scene of Yajirobe complaining about climbing the tower is filler. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 113 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 113 (BD) pt-br:Ataque ao castelo real fr:Dragon Ball épisode 113 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball